Time and Time Again
by endless.eternity
Summary: Unloved. Insecure. That's how she feels, even with her successful career. Love. Security. That's what he wants to give her.


Hey guys! It's me! Platinumwish/Platinumstar, author of the original "Incapable of Falling." I decided to revamp this story. I didn't change much in the first chapter. Please read and review!

**Time and Time Again**

Chapter 1 - England? Sure, Why Not!

The sky above was spinning with tufts of white clouds, fluffy and heavenly – inconceivable to the world below. The streets of Tokyo were busy with crowds of people bumbling and hustling about their way, ready to do another day's errands. Two gorgeous looking women were seen walking, gracing the people with their presence, their beauty, and their charm. The woman standing on the left, an auburn-haired emerald-eyed woman, was seen breathing in a sigh of relief as she exited the enormous building towering over her head. The building said 'KINOMOTO HOSPITAL' in capital letters and was by far the most noticeable building on the street, and it being located on one of Tokyo's busiest streets, that was definitely saying something. Tomoyo, the violet-haired amethyst-eyed woman standing to the right of the emerald-eyed beauty, glanced at her for a moment before resuming to walk at her normal pace. "Kura, why do you torture yourself so much?" Tomoyo inquired, fully aggravated, kicking the few grey pebbles that cluttered her path. "I mean, sure, it's great, even formidable that you've started a booming career in the medical field. You've saved countless important people: the Crown Princess - Masako, the Prime Minister - Junichiro Koizumi, that famous reporter guy on tv, the --"

"Moyo, I appreciate your concern about my being, but I'm fine. Really. When was the last time you saw me smile like this? You really don't have to worry about me. I mean, I'm still the same Sakura you always knew, aren't I? I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine, jumping, vibrant, and healthy!" Sakura smiled what seemed like a genuine smile to Tomoyo before her heart dropped once again. "Anyways, where's that hubby of yours? Is he late? Or are you the late one?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about, Kura?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

Sigh "I should have known. Shouldn't you guys be having lunch together, right about now, at that little café down the road?" Tomoyo took a look at her watch and shrieked.

"Kura, I'm really extremely terribly sorry to cut this really nice walk short, but I'm already late and you know how he gets when someone's late because—"

"Go, go! Moyo, don't give me that look. Just go. Have fun! Enjoy your lunch. Breathe, girl, breathe!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo down through the crowds. She slowed down as Tomoyo disappeared behind the rush of people going off for lunch. She stared at the young couple in front of her holding hands, the old couple sitting on the fountain laughing together, and even the coupled birds on the oak tree chirping cheerfully. 'Syaoran, ha! So much for being together forever, for all eternity, huh? Only to have you taken away by my best friend…' Tears silently rolled down her porcelain face as she took quiet sobs. 'And as soon as that happened, I focused all of my energy into my studies and now, look at me, a 26-year-old single woman heading the Kinomoto Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Are you proud of me, Syaoran? Are you proud? Well, of course you aren't. You've got Tomoyo to think about, don't you...' Coming to a stop as she turned the corner, she spied a man and a woman holding hands; the woman giggling as the man whispered loving words into her ear, tickling it with his soft breath. The couple started toward her direction and the man seemed to glance ahead, seeing her for a split second before Sakura ran as fast as her feet could take her any direction but there.

'Was that Sakura I saw? That certainly looked like her, but if that was her, I wonder why she ran away? ' He took another glance at the path before him and the woman before the woman glared at him for not paying attention to her. "Syaoran Li! Excuuuuse me! How dare you ignore me like that! I expect you to pay attention to me when I speak to you! Hello! This is your wife speaking to you! The one and only _Mrs._ Syaoran Li? Or if you forgot your own name, fine! Be that way. I said, be like that, you selfish butt—" She was silenced as the man kissed her deeply. Whatever she had in mind to say was forgotten and forever lost. The woman sighed as the man captured her in his arms, in his embrace as the world around her was soon just a mixture of colours and sound.

"**Nakuru**, I insist. Nakuru! I am quite all right. Yes, yes… I'm sure. No. Ye-No! You are NOT going to set me up again! No. No! No more blind dates! Do you even remember the last one…you know, the one you set me up on _last night_, might I remind you? Which ended up in a total disaster? Don't tell me you forgot already. Oh, you have no idea as to what I'm talking about? Why don't I take the time remind you in my horrendous German accent? 'Oh, Eriol, dahhhling! Aren't you qvuite the entrepreneur! Howv much money vas it that you make again? $100 million a year, vith or vithout endorsements?' Nakuru Nakuru! Listen to me! Stop blabbering on for a second. Nooo! You cannot call my mother! NAKURU! If you do _not_ let it go, I will be forced to tell darling _Hiroshi_ about the time you…yes, yes, I knew you'd see it my way… yes, hahahaha, no! This isn't my real laughter. I'm manipulative? I'm _manipulative_? Look who's talking, Queen of Manipulation! Oh yes, don't you just loooove that title? … Yuh huh. I love you too!" A masculine voice was heard arguing dramatically with a squealing feminine voice on the other line before the phone call ended abruptly, him hanging up on her.

A sigh resonated throughout the spacious room as the man on the phone call turned to sit on the velvet-coloured reclining chair. He sank deeply and put his right index finger up to his chin in a pondering motion. 'I wonder what she could be doing at this very moment? I haven't seen her in so long. In fact, the last time I had seen her was at my cute little descendant's wedding… Ha, cute little descendant, my ass. That bastard broke her heart! And Tomoyo, I would have never expected you to betray your very best friend. But then again, time changes all, and I should know plenty about that. Nevertheless, the cherry blossom – once a blossoming flower – wilts again. I feel as thought I must see her. I did not even think that she had that much potential. I suppose without Syaoran and Tomoyo to distract her, she focused straight on her studies, finishing high school at 16, while I was here in England, fading away without her smiles, without her voice, without her touch. Ahem Hmm, what did she do then? Oh yes! She sped past her Bachelor's, Master's, and surprisingly, she received her MD in cardiovascular surgery in a matter of six years. Oh Kura, how I miss you so..' A sigh identical to the first one was heard yet again as the man clutched a picture frame with a photo of a handsome young man with royal blue eyes and glasses embracing a gorgeous young woman with sparkling emerald eyes. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiarly foreign number.

"**Miss** Kinomoto, there is a call for you on Line 3, the speaker says that the matter is very urgent!" The receptionist spoke to the auburn-haired woman that was walking with a commanding presence down the halls, dressed in a doctor's attire: a clean and crisp white lab coat, flat black shoes, the works. Sakura sighed deeply and tiredly, forehead creasing as she turned to face the receptionist with innocent blue eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Ichikawa. I'll be taking the call in my office. Please do not let anyone disturb me until I am finished."

"Of course, Miss. K--"

"Oh, and Ms. Ichikawa, just call me Sakura! We've known each other for almost two years now. I think that we are close friends now, don't you? So, feel free to call me Sakura!"

"Only if you call me Yuko!" Sakura gave a brilliant smile with her emerald eyes sparkling, emerald eyes hiding the pain the owner felt: the loneliness, the pain, the suffering of heartbreak. The receptionist, Ms. Yuko Ichikawa just stared at Sakura in admiration, for Sakura was the only one who had treated her as if she were an equal. 'She's amazing, just holding all that pain in. Pain that no one else can see…'

Sakura walked briskly past everyone who either bowed or waved hello to her. She was soon followed, or more like stalked by a man with blond hair and blue eyes. A man three years her senior. A man that tried too hard. A man that she would never think of falling in love with. A man that constantly attempted to pester her into dating him. A man that stopped her yet again. An idiotic man at that.

"Sakura. Sakura." The person being called showed no signs of stopping and continued walking at an even swifter pace. The man called after her, chasing her as he spoke again, "Sakura! I was looking all over the hospital for you."

At these words, Sakura rolled her eyes, turned around to face the man and bit back, "Yes. Isn't that fascinating? Nice weather we're having, no? Good day." She continued on walking. The man caught up to her again and spoke.

"Sakura, you didn't let me finish what I was about to say. It's quite rude of you, you know." was the man's answer. Sakura stopped and twisted herself around so that she faced him.

"Oh, was it? Well then, I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you. Bye." Sakura spat sarcastically and was about to walk away again when the blonde-haired man grabbed her arm. Everyone gasped. Did he just touch her?

"Well, you know—"

"No, I'm afraid I _don't _know."

"If you didn't interrupt me, you would have found out, wouldn't you? AHEM What I'm trying to say is, I was wondering if you had wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight?" The nameless man asked her, shamelessly grinning while catching the eyes of the other females in the hallway. He was towering over her height of 5'7, which was pretty tall for an Asian female with his 6'1. The female that was two steps ahead of him stopped abruptly and turned around sharply.

"Futamiya, it is _not_ appropriate to call bare acquaintances who do not know each other at all by each other's first names, is it not? And I am quite sorry. I cannot go to dinner with you, even if I actually wanted to, which I do not. I am going to be staying late at the hospital tonight. Now, would you excuse me? I have to be taking a call. Thank you." Sakura inwardly grimaced as she walked away from him as if he had the black plague. In doing so, she did not notice the sneaky smile Futamiya had on his face as he stared at her figure walking away, hard as if he could peer into her soul.

"Sakura, is it not appropriate to call friends who have known each other for almost two years by their first names? Or even people of the same status? Hmm, Sakura? I wonder. Therefore, I do not understand why you keep denying me the respect I deserve. And I still do not understand why we do not call each other by the other's first name?" He grinned wolfishly as he knew she was trapped. Sakura had almost turned the corner when she heard the words he had spoken and the hidden meaning behind them. He was warning her of her rejections. He was threatening her. She did not even turn around as she spoke.

"Futamiya, of course you don't understand. You don't understand _many_ things. Who said we're of the same status? I hired you; therefore, I'm your boss. Another thing, who said we were even _friends_?" She had to smile as laughter was heard from the hallway she had just left. She mused, 'Of course there would be a crowd there. There's always a crowd.'

She had finally reached her office. Sakura opened the door and took off her white lab coat. She sat in her comfy black leather chair, reclined, and finally relaxed as she stood up to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Then, she suddenly remembered the phone call that was waiting for her. 'Darn it! Ugh, if that's Touya calling for the seventh time today, I swear I am going to choke him the next time I see him!' She picked up her phone and pressed the red button that said Line 3.

"Touya? Why the heck are you calling so much! It's not like I'm going to _die_ or anything! And God forbid if I do! I mean, my life isn't worth that much. As your little sister, I'm begging you, I'm pleading with you to--" Sakura pounced on the person she thought to be her older brother. She was fed up with the number of calls her brother made to her a day. Seven was nothing compared to the twenty-three phone calls she'd received just the other day.

"Sakura?" A masculine voice hesitantly cut her off and inquired as he nervously gripped the phone, so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Sakura was still for a moment as she turned a light pink when she realized that this was definitely not her brother's voice. She wondered who she embarrassed herself in front of when that voice spoke again. Yet, she could not place his voice. 'This voice, it sounds so familiar..'

"Yes, this is she. And if you don't mind, may I inquire as to who is calling?" She spoke again, this time clearer and sounding sure of herself. She was doodling with her favourite pen on the notepad she should have only been using for notes. She did this on the phone when she was anxious or frustrated, a habit that she had never been able to rid herself of ever since she was little. She smiled cutely as she was caught up in her memories of the moment Eriol had given her this pen - her favourite pen. It was an exquisite pen, decorated in a pattern of cherry blossoms, engraved with the words 'My Precious Cherry Blossom'. Those words made her curious, but Eriol had told her to think nothing of it. For she was dating Syaoran at the time. The edge of the pen was made of pure platinum and was definitely custom-made, a fact she only knew because Tomoyo had told her. She was startled and brought back into reality as the voice on the other side of the phone chuckled.

"Ah, Sakura. It seems as if you do not remember me at all. I feel hurt! My voice doesn't seem familiar, not even one little bit?" A pause was heard as Sakura absorbed and processed the information given by the other speaker. A familiar voice. A man that likes to make others play his game and guess. A man that was..

"Oh my goodness, Eriol? Is that you? Please tell me it's you! Oh my gosh! My goodness!" Sakura had dropped her pen on the table in haste as she tried to grip the phone tighter with both hands, shaking. The man was silent as he closed his eyes. His cherry blossom had called him Eriol. Soft laughter was heard as the man answered.

"Hahaha. It almost seemed as though your memory was failing you, Sakura. I'm glad you remembered me though. I was just calling to see how you were doing…" Sakura smiled as she took in his joke. Both people talking on the phone were more relaxed and the tension was gone. The man and the woman both took hold of a photo frame, two separate photo frames on two separate sides of the world.

The woman tenderly traced her slender fingers delicately over the man's face in the picture. The man had deep blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires behind his glasses and a mysterious looking grin that had women falling at his feet. This man had his arms wrapped lovingly around a beautiful woman with sparkling emerald eyes and soft wavy auburn hair.

Eriol too, was looking at a photo. This photo was of the same man and woman, but in a different time, a different place, a different setting. The woman was overtop the man's left shoulder, begging to be let down as the man continued to carry her. They both had so much fun. Friends had been teasing Sakura, saying that she had too many admirers to count. Sakura denied this fully, until a man she had never seen in her life came up to her and asked her out on a date because of he was attracted to her 'cute lettuce-coloured eyes' and her nice 'poo-brown-coloured hair.' Insult? Definitely. Eriol had snatched her in his arms and flipped her over his shoulder to tell the man to back off and to let the man know she was taken. Of course, Sakura never knew this, but everyone else around her sure did. This was a memory that he'd never forget.

"Wow! The amazing Eriol cracking a joke! And, Eriol! Call me Sakura! Or Kura! Cheese, buddy, after all this time. Hmmph! I'm Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A, just in case your mind went blank and you forgot how to spell."

Eriol laughed quietly before replying back. "S-A-C-K-E-R-A? Is that how you spell it? I can't quite remember. It must be my old age catching up with me. I'm sure you know how it is, being only two years younger than myself."

"Very nice. Very very funny, Eriol. Anyways, wow. I still _cannot_ believe that I'm talking to you after all this time! How are you? I'm doing great. I'm fine. Perfectly fine.. what's up?" Sakura asked, still in wonderment that he had called her up. Eriol ran his piano fingers through his midnight blue hair as he sighed.

"I am doing well. In fact, I have just closed up another deal with Sony Electronics." Sakura frowned a little at the answer but spoke.

"Eri, you don't mind me calling you Eri right?"

"What? Ye-No. No! Of course not! You can call me anything you'd like. Anything!" Both people were blushing, the woman more so than the man. 'My Sakura… Eri. I'm so blessed to have met someone like her in my life. I would have just continued on, being the boy that no one would have ever given a second thought to.' Memories of a younger-looking Sakura greeting him with a hug as she introduced him to all her friends with a happy smile, flowed through his head.

"Thanks! Eri, that's amazing! Sony Electronics is that multi-billion dollar corporation, is it not? I was reading an article about the merging recently. But, I was asking how you were… how's life? Are you content? Are you healthy? Are you single? Are you happy with your success?" Sakura slapped her head repeatedly as she groaned mentally. She had not meant to ask about his relationship status. 'Stupid stupid stupid stupid! How _stupid_ can you get, Kinomoto Sakura! Aiieee! Now he'll never open up! And now you'll never get to see whether he's dating anyone or not. Not that you're actually concerned… right?'

"Actually, I am… not as happy as people see me to be. I mean, sure, I have the money, the success, the career, I _am_ physically healthy, but… I am still single. I still have not found the person I am meant to be with. I guess it either means I have to keep on searching for my soulmate.. or, I have to give up." The truth was, that he had not even tried dating women or looking for the perfect person for him. The only person that he had even considered about truly loving was… but she would never notice him. She had her Eriol was deep in his thoughts about his doubts and troubles with his lady love.

"I know what you mean. You have everything you had ever wanted - riches, fame, glory, youth… yet, if you could exchange this for the person you loved, you would in a heartbeat. You think that the person is far out of reach when he-I mean, she could have been yours and that he-_she_, would never think of loving you back." She whispered as she sank back in her chair. Eriol, on the other hand, sat forward, more alert than ever. 'Could she still be in love with my descendant? Please, please…don't let her be. Please. I beg of you.'

"Kura," her heart skipped a beat, "Are you, by any chance… still in love with Syaoran?" His heart was twisted into so many knots that he couldn't breathe. He had crossed his fingers in hope and anxiousness as he awaited her response. Sakura closed her eyes as she thought up an answer.

"I don't… know. I mean I know it's been five years since they've gotten together. I thought that I was over him… but every time I see him and her together, I just…" She broke down in tears as she recalled them kissing each other passionately as if they had no care in the world. 'I thought I was over you Syaoran. I thought I was over you! And yet, somehow, you still put tears to my eyes.' Eriol's heart dropped as he heard her words. His heart had been hoping, _hoping_ that she had gotten over Syaoran. But then again, they had been together for whole eight years and only apart for five. His broken heart however, was mended back together and soared when he took her next words to heart.

"But you know what? Eri, I think, no I _know_ that I'm over Syaoran… it's just the fact that they're happy and just so-so content! Like they have no care for anything, but-but, each other! I wish…I just wish that I had a man who could love me for me, for who I am right now, not who I was and not who he think I can be, and definitely _not_ because of my status or wealth." Eriol listened to Sakura speak her heart out with a feeling of joy. His heart felt like it could explode or even dance! He spoke with vigour as he spoke confidently, but enough room for her to feel comfortable.

"I was thinking, Kura… Don't say anything yet. Just listen to me first. Hear me out, okay?"

"All right?"

"Promise? You have to promise."

"Haha, fine fine, Eri. I _promise_. Happy now?"

"Very. Well, I was wondering if you would like to come visit me in England. Wait! I have given this careful thought and consideration. We are both so busy and caught up with our careers and our jobs that we haven't even considered anything else. I know how you work Kura, you're exactly like me. You need a break and I do too. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I know you have your job, but I just, I just… want to see you so much. I really miss you Kura. I want you to come here and we can-we can catch up on old times. Just for a couple of weeks or maybe even a couple of months. Only a couple!" He held his breath as a pregnant pause was awaited him. Sakura's head was whirling and spinning its gears as she sucked her breath in, hearing his proposal. At first, she was adamant that she was going to say no, that her job was much too important to be pushed aside. She had people to save! But then she realized that she had missed him too. And then, she came to a revelation that she did need a break. She hadn't taken a break in, who knows how long? Months? Years even. A vacation was definitely in order. Sakura smiled as she heard him breathe again as she said her next sentences.

"Eri, you know… I am sorry to say this, _terribly_ sorry, but I feel as though this has to be said. I'll see you soon!" Eriol grinned from ear to ear as he heard her news. He thought she would out rightly refuse and never talk to him again for even considering thinking about leaving her job.

"Awesome Kura! I can't wait to see you! A ticket's been booked for you… in two days. Everything will be sent to you by my travel agent sometime, uhh.. actually, _today_ at your house. I'll be picking you up at the airport when you arrive here. I'll see you soon!" Eriol shouted with glee as he hung up. His face shone with happiness as he picked up his briefcase and left his office, whistling. Everyone looked at their boss in amazement as to what or _who_ could have made their serious and solemn boss so happy.

In Asia, Tokyo, Japan to be specific, a woman with the name Kinomoto Sakura stared at her phone in shock and zoned out completely before snapping back. "Arghh! You knew that I would say yes, didn't you, Eri? Haha… England, here I come!" Sakura smiled to herself before leaving her office to make arrangements as to who would run the hospital while she was away. And she had one perfect person in mind.


End file.
